Ginevra Called Ginny
by rollingstones
Summary: Ginny is presumed dead. Harry just defeated Voldemort, now he must deal with the truth in his reality, but is his reality really going to stay his reality? Maybe there is something he could do to change things and put them right. Read and Review
1. Ginevra Calle Ginny

Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter  
  
Ginevra called Ginny  
  
For years, I have attempted to hide things. What sorts of things? Well what would be the point of hiding them from people if I mention them? All you need to know is that in my life I have gone through great pains to live my own life and do my own thing. This has not been easy for me for several reasons and all I can say off the top of my head is that I hate Voldemort. He has ruined almost all the happiness in my life, and especially in the life of a good friend of mine. What was I to do? What would you have done? Naturally though, I have gone a fouled everything up. That's what I do; always start off with the best of intentions and the next thing I know, I've royally screwed myself to the wall. There's the knock on the door, I suppose its that time again. I hope I survive this time.  
  
Life was not always this way for me. I was a good student at Hogwarts. I had good friends, loving family, and a rather promising Quiditch career. If I had stayed in school long enough to finish I would have probably pursued that or continued onto Auror education. Life shouldn't have to be like this. I've been here, at this... place for quite a while.I was young and niave. In the while I've been here I have grown old. I was foolish to believe I could help things, change things, fix things, save lives. Life is cruel, life is hard and I was stupid. How could I ever help or change things. I'm just Ginny.  
  
Now I am foolish to think I will survive.  
  
The knocking continues, I do not answer. The door swings open, "Come along, we wouldn't want to make you late again now would we?" The cruel voice has the same effect on me as steel does.  
  
I don't respond, I don't move, I sit and wait patiently, if they want me they'll have to drag me out, like they have in the past.  
  
"Fine, be a Weasley, we know all about you. This has been coming to you since before you were born. You know what your birth brought? Your parents certainly did, its a shame they didn't take enough precautions...Anyway.." The man with the cold voice bent over me and picked me up with his strong, silver hand. It gleamed in the cold light the mocking sun shot into the room, but I knew it was stained red.  
  
All I could do as I was helplessly carried down the hall was think of him, not the Wormtail, but the other him, THE HIM. He made a vow to save me no matter what, but then again I made a vow never think I could deal with it alone. We all make promises we cannot keep. I just happen to have my mistakes rubbed into my face ,again and again.  
  
It was late in the evening. The room was trashed. Rubbage, books, and articles of clothing lay in heaps all across the room. It had been a month, a whole month, and nothing had appeared of her. She was gone, and everyone knew what that meant, everyone feared it. 


	2. The Riddle House

Ginevra called Ginny  
  
The Riddle House  
  
Everyone feared there had been yet another innocent loss to be added to the list of casualties in the war that had followed Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts. Everyone had expected him to be able to go up to Voldemort, wave his wand and make the boogie man disappear. It was what Harry thought he too could do. But sadly, life just didn't work like that, especially not for Harry. Harry lifted his head off of his cluttered desk of his room at Hogwarts. He had moved out of the dormitory recently, he just couldn't stand being near people, and knowing that he may hurt them.  
  
Everyone assumed his visions had left him. Everyone assumed he was safe. But Harry knew better. Harry had tried to block his mind to it, until he recognized the girl in his visions. Now his visions of her were his fear and his hope.   
  
What he saw made him fear for Ginny, made him angry, made him scared. He wanted to help her, to save her, protect her, but she was still too far away. He also assumed that Voldemort was holding her until Harry came to him. Harry knew Ginny was being used as bait, and so did Ginny. But why had Ginny gone in the first place? She knew she would be safe here at Hogwarts.  
  
His visions of her also kept him hoping she was alive. Every night he ignored his Oclumency, he saw her, and it made him feel better. He risked penitration into his mind. He risked it every night to know that she was still alive. Harry told Ron, even though Hermione said not to that she was alive. She said not to get Ron's hopes up, but Harry figured that Ron and Hermione were in the war as deep as he was. They were all active members of the Order of the Phoenix, as well as the D.A. or Dumbledore's army, which was the only reason he remained here at Hogwarts.  
  
He taught the Army everything he knew, they had a right to know all they could. The wizard's world had become a dangerous place, not knowing one curse or counter-curse could be the difference between life or death. The classes exhausted him, they tired him, they tested him, but Harry knew better. He knew, that eventually he would face a more challenging task than dueling a group of 16 year old wizards. In fact, Harry already had, many times.  
  
This was another reason that Harry wasn't sleeping well. Between the visions and the nightmares, and the studying, he was lucky to steal a few hours; no matter how tormenting they were.  
  
Nobody asked Harry why he wasn't sleeping well, why he looked tired, they all knew. They knew all about the nightmares, the screaming, the sleepwalking.   
  
The first time Harry slept-walked, it had been funny, he was trying to pulled down some curtains, which he was going to make into a ladder to climb down Gryffindor tower with. The next time it was frightening. Hermione had woken up with Harry, wand in hand, standing over her, doing some kind of security ward, which he still doesn't remember. She wasn't sure quite what he was doing, until later, when he awoke and was asked.  
  
For his own safety, as well as everyone else's, he had moved into a spare room in the tower. In this room her collected clippings from any and every paper about Voldemort. Harry studied him, from every angle about everything. Harry knew all too well what the prophesy meant, and he knew there was a huge chance that he could die on the way to distorting Voldemort, but he wouldn't be going alone.  
  
Harry knew everything about Voldemort. Harry also had researched, with Ron's, Hermione's, and sometimes Ginny's help, every single type of killing/vanquishing curse, hex, spell, charm, potion and all that jazz.  
  
In doing so, Harry began to amass quite the knowledge of Dark Arts. Malfoy, who by now was generally recognized as the scum of the universe, began to spread rumors that Harry had gone to the Dark side, to Voldemort's cause.  
  
About a week after Ginny left Malfoy started.  
  
"OY, Potter?! I Off to chat with you-know-who? That's what people usually do after they turned loved ones in, and now that Ginny' gone..." Malfoy sneered one day after advanced potions.  
  
Harry, completely calm and cool, pulled out him wand and hexed him, "Alivisoria Congestatora!"  
  
Malfoy never stood a chance, he was rocketed off the ground, straight into the cold stone wall, bounced off, landed on his face, and began violently puking.   
  
"What was that you were saying about me Ferret?" Harry said in a cold voice. The days of being polite were over. "Go ahead and write to your father, tell him all about how I beat you up. Make sure you get tear stains all over the paper, make sure you snot all over it and everything. Then as a P.S. add: Potter sends his love, and he still is going to kill ol' Voldemort. Happy Easter!"  
  
Harry turned and walked briskly up the stairs, to the main all, out the main doors, down the sloping lawn, and to Hagrid's. He didn't even bother to knock of the door, he just burst in, shaking with rage. He left a stunned audience, including Ron and Hermione, in his wake.  
  
"What the ..? Why hello Harry. Would you like some tea?" Hagrid asked with his back turned to the kettle.  
  
"Sure Hagrid." Harry said in a would be calm voice, he was still shaking.  
  
Hagrid turned slowly, "Is something bothering you Harry?"  
  
Harry took a deep, calming breath and told Hagrid everything, about the nightmares, about the visions, about Malfoy.  
  
"Ahh Harry, Malfoy's a little trash talking daddy's boy. You were right to call him a ferret. As for the nightmares, see Madame Pomfrey, she'll fix you up good."  
  
"Thanks, but what about the visions Hagrid?" Harry was grateful to have someone to talk to about all of the craziness.  
  
Hagrids face fell, "You know I gotta tell Dumbledore-"  
  
"He already knows! He just says I got to do my Oclumency properly!'  
  
"Well, I'll tell ya what, it sounds as if you really don't mind them all that much, I mean they bother you, but you wana see her, don't you Harry?"  
  
"Look Hagrid, I'm not going to lie and say I don't like seeing her every night, but its distracting."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what, when I get back, I'll bring you a treat."  
  
Harry grimaced, whatever treat it was it would probably be dangerous. "Thanks Hagrid-" Then is clicked, "Wait, when you get back, where are you going?"  
  
"Top secret Harry, real serious though... But not to worry! I'll be back in a jiffy!" Hagrid was trying to be cheerful, it was painfully obvious.  
  
Harry was upset, he couldn't hide it, his shakes returned, this time for a different reason.  
  
"Look Harry, I'll be fine, it'll only be a week."  
  
It was two weeks now. Hagrid was not back. Ginny was not back. Harry shoved the desk over. It instantly made a loud crashing sound, strewing everything that was on the desk around the already chaotic room. Nothing in life was fair, Harry thought. Why was it that he always was expected to put the pieces together of a puzzle he wasn't in charge of?  
  
Harry ran his fingers through his hair, he looked across the room, to the walls, on which were displayed a timeline of Voldemorts life. A nagging feeling was calling him to the corner near the window. He looked to it. It was a picture of Voldemorts graduating class. McGonagal had been in it.  
  
Oh man, McGonagol! Harry had an essay due for her in the morning, she had already given him and extension! Harry righted his desk with a flick of his want, step up and quill, inkwell, and a roll of parchment. He was just going to have to dictate the letter. It was a useful trick he had picked up from Mr. Weasley.  
  
There was a noise near the door, apparently someone was trying to open it. Harry moved over to heave the load of junk away from it. It was Hermione, "Harry, I heard noises. What are you doing up here?"  
  
"Homework," Harry muttered as he tried to shield her from the room, but he was no good at hiding things from Hermione, she knew him too well.  
  
"Harry James Potter! Look at the state of your room! I know your depressed, we all are, but its not reason to let your room go like this! And the walls! Your becoming a fanatic about all this-"  
  
"Hermione, you know I've got to be prepared!" Harry snapped.  
  
"Yes, prepared! But in a organized fashion! If you would only put things away when you've finished-'  
  
Ron had stepped his way in, "Why don't you just clean it Hermione, we both know you've been itching to for days."  
  
Hermione didn't even wait to start cleaning, "If you insist!"  
  
Harry went to stop her, but Ron reached over and grabbed his arm, "Let her, it keeps her mind busy and off of things. Come here, we need to talk."  
  
Ron led Harry to the corner Harry was initially looking at.  
  
"Look, this sucks, Ginny and Hagrid are both missing, but really, we've got to stay on our toes here in the school. Mum's having kittens about you and me and Hermione as it is. She just lectured me via letter-" Ron waved what was a piece of parchment with his hand, "that we are not to go sneaking around this year. She said that for the past six years we've snuck around, and each successive year it has gotten more and more dangerous."  
  
"Did you explain to her that that is what makes life worth living, what makes it fun?"  
  
"You know mum, keep you nose to the grindstone, smile, and don't say anything."  
  
Harry nodded, he had noticed something. It was a picture of the Voldemort's father's home. It was a huge white house, and it had the appearance of once being a grand manor. It jogged something in Harry's mind. Something-  
  
"Harry, are you paying attention? Mum wants me to write back and swear not to leave school till I graduate. The most I can hold off writing it is a couple of days. Now, are you going anywhere? On any more adventures? Or can I write back and say we'll all be good sheep?"  
  
"Can I get back to you on that?" Harry kept on thinking. Yes that house was very familiar, with some man named Frank.  
  
"What're you thinking about mate? Come on, I see it in your eyes."  
  
Apparently Hermione did too because she exclaimed, "Not now Harry, now it probably the worst of times to be sneaking out of school."  
  
"I know where Ginny is." Everything fell into place, nobody really knew about the Tom Riddle connection to Voldemort. It was the perfect place to hide out.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Ron was halfway out the door when Hermione grabbed him by the back of the neck.  
  
"Harry, not that I don't have total faith in you, however, I need some concrete evidence."  
  
Harry ripped the snapshot of the house off of the wall. "Place," then he went to a stone basin he kept in the wardrobe, it was empty at the moment because he didn't trust anyone to leave it be, Harry lifted his wand to his temple, pulled it away with the dream he had had the beginning of his fourth year, and dropped it in the Pensive and swirled. "After you my lady."  
  
"Harry, when did you get a Pensive? And please don't say that, you sound so sinister," Hermione mentioned as her curiosity made her step forward.  
  
"I am sinister, one-"  
  
"Harry do I have to go in their as well?"   
  
"Yes Ron, the both of you, your going to see this, and your going to believe me, I'm not sure if I ever told you about this vision, but its exactly where Ginny is. Two-"  
  
"Okay, okay we're going..." Hermoine said as she grabbed Ron's hand and stuck her finger into the pool of swirling gray mist.  
  
Harry also stuck in his hand, instantly the three were pulled into the dream/vision Harry had.  
  
They walked the halls with him, saw the snake he had seen, Nagini, slithering down the halls, past the poor, terrified old muggle. The both witnessed Wormtail, pre-silver hand, serving Voldemort and they witnessed Voldemort murdering Frank, the caretaker.  
  
"Okay Harry, so you have some evidence. What now?" Hermione asked as Harry took them back to his room.  
  
They landed in the exact same places they were before in Harry's room. Harry began, "That's the evidence. We know the who-"  
  
Ron finished, "All we need is the when."  
  
Harry smiled as Hermione finally controlled her trembling legs. "I think that goes without saying."  
  
"You really are smart Hermione, the time is now."  
  
Hermione did something next that shocked them all. " I agree, we need to act, and now."  
  
Ron gaped, "Yeah, but, what about our school work?"  
  
"Don't be thick Ron, who cares about that now? We'll pass in what we do have now and screw the rest of it. We'll finish it when .." she caught herself, she almost said if, " When we get back."  
  
"I agree, hope about we meet back here in 20 minutes?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Sounds good," Ron said as he dashed for the door to turn in all the assignments he had done. Hermione was quick to follow him. Harry sighed, was he ready? He flicked his wand and sent his homework's to the corresponding addresses. He was not going to waste time running about the castle to find people.  
  
Harry reviewed some notes he knew by heart, and called Hedwig down from her perch. He scribbled a note to Dumbledore then paused, should he really risk Ron's and Hermione's lives? No it wasn't fair to ask that of them, he would just have to explain it to them when they returned.  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
"HARRY! You've completely lost your marbles-" Hermione bellowed.  
  
"Gone mental-" Ron added.  
  
"If you think you're going without us-"  
  
"You've completely lost it." Ron finished.  
  
Harry sighed, he sure picked some stubborn friends. "All right, but I don't want either of you to get hurt, any sign of danger, you leave. Swear it?"  
  
"Yeah, right, whatever you say." They both pledged, with their fingers crossed behind their back, Harry recognized it, but it wasn't time to waste now. He finished off the note and sent it with Hedwig.  
  
"Fine, we're off then, but what are we to take?"  
  
"Isn't Buckbeak back here, at Hogwarts?" Hermoine suggested.  
  
"Nah, let's just go out there and use whatever we see first. Buckbeak is probably sleeping, and I don't fancy waking him up." Harry said.  
  
So they snuck out of the castle, down the grounds, and to the woods. Harry wasn't sure how far Little Haggleton was, but he remember a creature that would. "Guy's, let's use the Thestrals."  
  
"Oh no Harry, I really would rather find Buckbeak," Hermione began but was clearly outdone as the creatures began to appear, they all could see them by now.  
  
"Well, don't we shy, we've got to get going." Ron said as he lifted Hermione up, and thrusted her onto the fastest looking one.  
  
"Come on Harry, we've got to get a move on if we're going to arrive before Dumbledore stops us." Ron was right.  
  
Harry took a last glance at the Castle, and mounted. "To the Riddle House, Little Haggleton!" He exclaimed as they lifted into the crisp night air and out of sight.

Thanks for reading, please review!


	3. Peanut Butter

Thanks you to all of your excellent reviews! Keep it up )  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Peanut Butter

Ginny lay unconscious for several hours. Every inch of her body ached like it never had before. She had just spent several hours in "The Room". The Room was basically a parlor, decorated with slightly outdated furniture. However, it had become one of Ginny's least desirable places in the house. Everytime she entered that room she wasn't sure she would come out alive.  
  
The moment she was brought there this time, she knew something was different, she felt it.  
  
A cold high voice answered her thoughts, "Ginevra, do you know why you've been spared so far?"  
  
Ginny really wasn't in the mood to play mind games, she wearily slumped into a nearby sofa. If he killed her this time, what difference would it make?  
  
"Ginevra, answer me. Imperio!" And with a flash of his wand all pain and thought left Ginny's mind. She was free, she was floating, she was dead. Then came the voice again, it seemed kind, alluring if anything, "Ginny, do you know why you've been spared so far?"  
  
Instantly and inner battle raged inside of her, answer and let him leave you alone; you can stay like this forever Ginny. Then the other side of her, the real her answered, "Yes, I know exactly why you've kept me alive Tom." A blinding burst of pain ripped through her body, and she fought to remain in control of herself. She was prepared to die, but she was not in a mood to be a puppet to her executioner.  
  
If he was surprised she answered him, he didn't show it. In fact, all he did was nod, she could just make it out as she looked at him. "Oh, and why is that Ginny?"  
  
Ginny barely heard it because the euphoria of the cure had come back full blast. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought, I can't believe he's using Unforgivable Curses. Then reality snapped back into clearer focus, this was Voldemort, he was prepared to do anything to get what he wanted. It was in this state that she enjoyed the freedom of speech, no matter how dearly she paid for it later. "So Tom, you want to know why your keeping me alive?"  
  
"I think we've already covered that I've asked you, you've yet to answer. Answer me now!"  
  
"You've spared me because you think that Potter would do anything to come to my aid. In fact, your counting on it. You've realized that there is something missing to the new you, something different from the way you were back in the old days, back before he distroyed you."  
  
"He never distroyed me! I am immortal! I am mission nothing. Crucio!"  
  
The euphoria was gone, and replaced with needles, hot needles, piercing every inch of her skin, making her scream in pain until she wasn't sure she could take it anymore. She prayed for madness to set it, she prayed for a rescuer, she prayed for death. She never pleaded with her torturer.  
  
"I've been thinking, Ginevra, that maybe my torturing sessions with you would be more efficient if I were to bring in one of your brothers, to do it for me."  
  
"My brothers would never, ever harm me, they would die before they did anything to me!"  
  
"I know that, but I could force you to harm them, I could do it Ginny, I have my ways."  
  
"Liar," Ginny muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Ginny felt all of her strength fleeing from every corner of her body, "I said your a liar," Then some new source of strength appeared, "You would have done it already, your just trying to get me to.. to.." Something in Ginny's mind clicked, "You've kept me here, so long, and always asked me the questions, but why do you want me anyway? I'm not exceptionally smart, talented, or beautiful."  
  
Voldemort laughed, "I keep you here for several reasons, one being my own personal amusement. Secondly, you happen to be quite bright my darling Ginevra, you just won't admit it, and your not to hard on the eyes."  
  
Ginny spit at him as he went to stroke her face, he was revolting.  
  
"You under rate your talent. You know not how talented you really are. That's why Harry Potter is attracted to you, why I am attracted to you. We can smell the talent on you, the ability. We know what your capable with. If you chose him, you may never know what you could become, but with me, you could rise, high, far higher than any of your brothers."  
  
Voldemort had struck a nerve. As much as Ginny honestly loved her brothers, there was an air of competition there, a sense that no matter what she did, it wouldn't be good enough, because they had done it first. Ron knew exactly how she felt, and recently, they had talked about it a great deal.  
  
Voldemort sensed the mental break down and seized his opportunity. "You parents don't really love you, they were shocked they had a girl, after all the children they had already had. Do you really think they know what they are doing? They are used to the way boys live, rough and tumble, and try as they might, they never really know what you need, poor as they are. Come and stay here, you could be rich Ginevra, rich, famous, and taken care of. Accept me as your new family. It's a good idea isn't it?"  
  
The offering as tempting, then the real Ginny awoke. She began to speak. "That could be great-'  
  
Voldemort could smell his victory in the air and then.  
  
"-wait, no, actually that is probably the worst idea I've heard all day, and I was stuck with Malfoy all morning, he was trying to convince me to marry his son. So you see, you've officially proven yourself as a dumbas-"  
  
"GINEVRA! You sit here before me and are ungrateful for all I could do for you!" The normally pale, sneering face was red with rage and contorted in such a manner that the tall, skinny man looked much like a pig.  
  
Ginny laughed, "Ungrateful? Your holding me here as bait for him, I know it and you do too. You've tortured me for hours on end, your insane, you ugly and your going to fail! He will come for me, you wait and see."  
  
"For such a stubborn realist you seriously should take a look at the facts, he's not coming."  
  
"Harry Potter is coming, and when he does, he'll destroy you!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT NAME!" The craziness was back in his eyes, there was no reasoning with him. He raised his wand and the first in the long string of curses he said was "Crucio!" Ginny forgot what it was like not to be in pain, to want to die, and she began trying to think of other things, like apple trees, famous quiditch player names and other odd things that she had learned over the years. At the time she was trying not to move because she was afraid she would break her neck, he hit her. He hit her hard. It wasn't usually his style to strike without a wand in hand, but she was too weak to move herself out of the way. She finally lost consciousness and fell backward for the last time. I'm dead! She thought happily. This was the end of it.  
  
You can imagine how disappointed she was when she awoke in her room several hours later. Someone had clearly tried to look after her, clean her up a little, but it was not use. Ginny went to walk, but found she couldn't; her ankle was severely sprained, if not broken and was swollen the size of a quaffle. She slumped back down onto her bed, where was her hero now? Voldemort's voice kept sliding back into her mind, "He's not coming, he's not coming..." A knock came from the door, she assumed it was a nurse, coming to bandage her up or whater. The voice was still ringing through her ears.He was a liar Ginny thought, Harry, Hermione,and Ron would never abandon me, ever, unless, she gulped, what if they were dead?  
  
The trio was definitely not dead. They were in fact soaring somewhere a little ways away from the house where Ginny was serving her unfair imprisonment. It had begun to thunder and Ron was shaking so bad that Harry feared that he would soon fall off of his thestral. Harry's scar seared white-hot with pain, Voldemort was in a rage about something. Hopefully, thought Harry, that he would be too busy notice the three of them slipping into his house. Harry knew he had no chance of leaving the house alive, but as long as he could see Ginny again, then everything would be worth it. At least Harry would be able to say goodbye to his three closest friends, a gift his parents, and Sirius was never offered. Harry would be able to go and see them soon. He immediately felt guilty for desperately wanting to see them; they died so that he could live. But the prophesy said that he couldn't live while Voldemort did. He wasn't going to set out to die, but if it happened, then so be it. It would be worth it. He would see his family again, and his friends would be able to live full, normal lives.  
  
The Thestrals touched down in the woods, very near the mansion. Harry shakily dismounted his; Ron had fallen off and Hermione was heaving him back up to his feet. The mansion was casting an eerie glow in the shadow of a dark stormy night. Not a single star showed in the night sky. The houses shutters gave accusatory glances as it beckoned the three to come inside.   
  
"Are you read Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, but listen, you guys, this really isn't fair to you-"  
  
Ron put his hands up, "Stop being so bleeding noble for a minute and listen, we have been your friends for too long to worry about trivial things like life and death."  
  
"Exactly" added Hermione. "It doesn't matter anymore, you need us, we are here, we're like family in that way. You wouldn't let us leave you out." Lightning snapped overhead. Ron flinched.  
  
Harry nodded his knew it was true, he gave them both a bear hug, it quickly became a group hug and Hermione started crying, "This may be the last time I talk to either one of you."   
  
Thunder clapped. Ron grabbed onto Hermione's shoulder. He was much to big and he was ignored.  
  
"No, you'll always have Ron," Harry joked, "He's like you peanut butter."  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
Ron was perplexed, "Am I supposed to be offended here?"  
  
"No," Harry sighed, "no, you two will always have each other. I'll-" Harry wasn't going to choke up now, he needed to say something's before it was too late. "Listen, thank you both so much, you've always been there when I needed you. I know what I need to do, don't try to stop me in there, just get Ginny and get the hell out. I'll be fine, either way." Omen-like the Lightning went through the night sky again.  
  
"Either way?" Ron was always thick when it came to things like this.   
  
Harry wasn't going to elaborate, he just stared and Ron got the idea.  
  
"Well then, are you ready?" Hermoine asked.  
  
Harry nodded and the three of them made their way to the Riddle house.  
  
Thank you to all of you that reviewed once again! Thanks you very much for reading! Please leave a review! 


	4. Luna Lovegood

Ginevra called Ginny  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Luna Lovegood (and her band of merry men, and women)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Harry scrambled as quickly and quietly as he could down the slippery slope that led to the Riddle House. He was vaguely recalling a conversation he had had with Luna a few days prior to this rescue attempt. Well, it wasn't just a rescue attempt, it a a final act in the Harry Potter vs. Tom Riddle war. Harry had had enough of the pain, guilt and deaths. It was time to finish it; but Ron and Hermione weren't to know exactly what Harry's true intentions were just yet.  
  
Luna, a girl he had pegged for dottiness and, well to be honest with himself, carelessness. He never expected her to be so smart, clever and straightforward. Sometimes people surprise you when you least expect it. It was late in the evening and the D.A. had just wrapped up a particularly grueling meeting, in which there had been much discussion on the topic of Voldemort, his followers and how the ministry was handling the whole matter.  
  
Arthur Weasley, had somehow found himself in a leader position. This caused several members to accuse Ron of withholding information from the group as a whole. Harry, Hermione, and Ron really didn't have the energy to argue, usually they left that to Ginny, but seeing how she wasn't around, the fight was totally one sided with Ron very stubbornly saying the following: "I've told you lot all I know, and that's the end of it."  
  
Dean protested, "Come on! You've got to know something other than that Ginny kidnapped and Voldemort was spotted in Wales! And you Potter, your always up on things and being the hero! Where is your killer skills now?"  
  
Ron opened and closed his mouth several times, he had no words. He turned to Harry and Hermione for assistance, but they just glared at the crowd.Hermione was angry, Ron was holding her back from several people. Unfortunately he couldn't control what came out of her mouth and what hand gestures she would make. Harry was just depressed. Dean as right, where were his "skills" now?  
  
It was Luna who spoke up of the three's defense, "Listen the lot of you! They have no reason to not tell us anything, so why would they lie to us now? After everyone has worked so hard and been through so much? How DARE YOU DEAN! Can you not see that Harry here has all of our lives in his hands when the time comes for him to face Voldemort. Stop kidding yourself, you know that you have no chance of succeeding on capturing HIM alone. Obviously the task was set for Harry, and he is burdening it alone. You harassing him makes matters only worse." It appeared she was done, but she had just begun. It seemed that Luna had been holding in a lot of words, for a very, very long time. "And as for Ron, he's lost a sister, and numerous relatives, just like the rest of us. He has no reason to lie to anyone. And Hermione, clever as she is, still hasn't figured out the mysteries of the fates!" Harry chuckled, leave it to Luna to go and say something mysterious just when she was starting to make sense. "And as you all of you, in this crowd, you are privileged to be in the presence of three who have been there and fought with Voldemort and his followers."  
  
Hermione, who really didn't like Luna, had to say something on her behalf, "Luna, you were there as well, you fought them as much as we did back at the ministry."  
  
Luna just waved her hand, "I do what I can for the cause. It's not like I could just stand there like a idiot. I had to do something."  
  
Ron agreed, "Right you are on that one."  
  
Dean and Seamus, who regularly made fools of themselves, excused themselves and were quickly followed by the majority of the group. A few stayed behind to socialize and practice charms and hexes in private. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Luna stayed behind and continued chatting.  
  
At 11 o'clock Hermione, who insisted that it was her duty as Head Girl to be in in the tower (or at least check in) when lights curfew came up grabbed Ron and said good night to the remaining people in the D.A. common room.  
  
Harry longed for a warm, cozy armchair, and instantly one was provided for him by the room. I love this room, Harry thought to himself as Luna sat in her own chair, which had a wild zebra print on it next to him.  
  
Luna, who had never been good at subtlety when she truly needed to be went right out and asked Harry, "So, have you got a plan yet or not?"  
  
Harry, was startled, but not shocked. This was Luna and despite what he desperately wished, she was not as dumb as she looked. He took a deep breath and answered, "Listen Luna, I'm trying the best I can, but Dumbledore is insisting that I remain here at least until term ends, and he really wants me to stay over the summer, for protection."  
  
"That's ridiculous, you of all people should be out there, kicking butt and taking names, you've got more talent than most of the people in the ministry combined."  
  
"I wouldn't say that-" Harry tried as his modesty made him blush.  
  
"Well I would, everyone knows it anyway, and everyone is generally shocked you haven't embarked on some crazy exploit to save Ginny."  
  
"Well, after almost dying about 12 times, and that's just Voldemort related, I figured that I would play it safe and wait until I had a fully formed plan."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds all great and smart, but that's not your style. I'm going to give you some advice-"  
  
"Luna this really isn't necessary." Harry protested. He didn't want her getting too involved and he vocalized it, "Luna, I really don't want to put your life in danger any more than I have already."  
  
"Harry, all that was my choice. I've only got one life to live. I may live it my way I choose, and I will. I may be wild and quirky, but I could never live with myself knowing that I sat this one out. Win, lose, or draw Potter, I'm in this thing to the end with you, I've already thrown my hat into the ring, so there is no way I'm backing down now."  
  
Harry began to form "That's sweet and all Luna, but-" When he was completely cut off at the knees.  
  
"So shut it and listen. I know your going to make it, I can feel it in my bones. Just like I knew Professor Sinistra was going to die yesterday, I'm right about these things, so listen to me. You can plan everything in your life down to the last detail. You may think your prepared and everything, but don't rely on a single thing when your out there fighting, you don't know anything for sure anymore. All you know is yourself. You can't plan for the unexpected. You understand me?"  
  
"I got you, that's why they call it the unexpected."  
  
"Exactly." There was no trace of dottiness in Luna's stare.  
  
Harry sighed, he was so depressed. "Luna, I don't know if I'm the right person for all of this-"  
  
"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?" Luna shouted so loud that everyone in the room took notice and quietly backed away towards the door, which had grown rather large on account for everyone's wanting to disappear in case Harry and Luna both lost their temper.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I ever told you, but the prophesy, remember that one from the ministry? It was about me."  
  
"Oh I know all about that."  
  
"You do?" Harry was shocked.  
  
"Well, obviously it was about you seeing how it was labeled Harry Potter." Luna rolled her eyes. "Listen, you may think you can't do it. And there may come a time where you just want to quit. But your going to need to realize that your not just fighting for yourself. Your fighting for all of us. And if you can't do it, nobody can."  
  
"Well, thanks for that boost of confidence." Harry sincerely meant it too. "I'll try my best."  
  
"Of course you will, your Harry Potter." Luna smiled as she got up and walked towards the door.   
  
"And your Luna Lovegood." Harry countered.  
  
"And don't you forget it Potter." Luna added with a wink. "I'll see you around Potter, have a good one."  
  
"You too Luna," Harry said.  
  
Harry shook his head back to reality, and he himself was at a door. He looked over his left shoulder, and there stood Hermione, ready as always. He looked over his right shoulder, and there stood Ron, trembling yes, but ready as well. "Listen guys, if anything happens to me, get yourselves out. If anything should go wrong, get out. Once you get Ginny, just leave, and I'll deal with Voldemort."  
  
"Harry, don't be a prat," Ron chuckled as he reached ahead of Harry and opened the door. "We'll be right behind you no matter what."  
  
"That's right," A voice that wasn't one of the trio's answered. "We are all right behind you."  
  
Harry whipped around so quickly he would have sworn he got whiplash in his neck. "Luna what you are doing-" Then Harry actually scanned all the people behind him. "What are the lot of you doing here."  
  
Fred stepped forward, "I knew that you would pull something like this, genius! I can't wait to kick some -"  
  
George interrupted, "you honestly didn't think that we wouldn't spy on you three, Mum had us on strict orders."  
  
"But don't worry," Fred continued. "We sent an owl, a slow one, to Dumbledore informing him of your plans. That should give us a significant head start."  
  
"Who else knows we are here?" Harry was getting rather annoyed as he notice about ten other people around him. "You all can't come in here, this is too dangerous!"  
  
Neville, who's magic was magnificently improved with his new wand at the beginning of sixth year, announced, "We've never let you go alone before, and we're not about to let it happen."  
  
Harry was astounded. He had become friends with the most talented, brilliant, brave and crazy wizards and witches of the age! He realized that they were loyal to him and he appreciated it. It was like a family he never had, and wasn't about to lose. "You all can't go in, you'll get hurt. You mean too much to me."  
  
Luna stepped forward, "Right, but you mean just as much to us. And besides, I'm Luna Lovegood!"  
  
With that they stepped into a large, beautifully decorated marble entrance hall. The door slammed ominously behind them, leaving a unnerving atmosphere.  
  
Thanks for reading, please review. Sorry this is so late on update but life is hectic. 


	5. Part One

                                                Ginevra Called Ginny

                                    Chapter 5:        Part One

            Harry looked over his shoulder, had he done the right thing? Upon entering everyone had paired up, except for Harry for it had been an uneven number. Harry directed people to search the manor as quickly and as quietly as they could. He said that if they didn't find her in a half of an hour to meet back up outside in the woods. He felt a guilty sensation in his stomach. He knew that there was a very high chance many of them would never leave the manor again. He also knew that he could be one of them; and he had no intention of leaving the building until he had finished what he had come to do, what he had been born to do. He had begged them all to stick to a Pirates code: Those who fall behind stay behind.

            They all agreed, and even though Harry wished he could stand guard over each one, to ensure they make it out alive. He knew he couldn't, he had his own agenda to look after; Ginny. Harry watched them all depart two by two, down different corridors and into different rooms. Harry saw a shock of blonde hair wondering toward the distance, "Draco, what are you ding here?"

            The tall young man turned around, his voice as always was full of disdain. "I'm here to make sure you don't fall off your broomstick."

            Harry thought for a minute and understood, "Look I know we haven't got on well these past few years-" But Malfoy stopped him.

            "Listen, don't think we have to be the best of friends here, I just have something I need to do."

            "You do?"

            "You wouldn't understand, but… Look, yesterday, I realized something: I had been lied to my entire life. My father had my mother brainwashed into believing all Voldemort stands for. She never had a choice to marry my father; she had to marry a pureblood wizard. I just… I just don't want that kind of a life for my family. I don't want that kind of fear and loathing in the eyes of my children when they look at me. I want to be someone they can respect. And this is…this is the only way."

            Harry and Draco then did something that was so uncharacteristic of both; they gave each other a brotherly hug. All the past rivalries would be forgotten, except for Quiditch of course.

            "Good luck Potter. You want to go upstairs, third room on your left."

            "Thanks. Good luck Malfoy."

            Malfoy, who knew where he had to go, took a right down a narrow corridor.

            Ron walked over to Harry, apparently he and Hermione hadn't left yet. "I don't believe him."

            "Of course you don't" Harry said as he walked up the stairs. They were following him. "Come on, you know where I'm going. I don't want him to hurt you two."

            Hermione spoke up, "Harry you forget, you need us. We're your family-"

            "Right… and you two are the most disgusting brother and sister since cavemen ruled the Earth."

            "Shut it Harry, you need us, and besides, you know you could use a couple of people to watch you back."

            "Fine, but if anything goes wrong-" Harry was cut off.

            "Harry something always goes wrong," Hermione laughed, "And you always tell us to get ourselves out."

They were at the top of the staircase now. Any moment they would approach the door. Deatheaters, in their black masks, popped up in front of them.

            Ron screamed, "Crucio!" One fell to the ground. Hermione quickly engaged the other in a furious duel. She managed to say, "Go ahead Harry, we'll catch up with you later."

 He knew the Order would be there in a matter of minutes. He knew that his friends would all probably be sent back to the castle. Harry opened the door as spells and curses were thrown furiously behind his back. He squared his shoulders and walked into the room. The door sealed behind him.

"Well, there you are Potter; my, it has taken you a long time to get here. So glad you could bring all of your little friends."

            Harry laughed darkly, "I'm glad you had such lovely accommodations for us to arrive to."

            "Oh it was my pleasure. Would you like some tea?" Voldemort was trying to distract Harry, or poison him.

            "No Tom, I would not like some tea. I would like to finish this, no dirty tricks, no allies, just you and me. I am sick of living."

            "Yes, and I am sick of dieing. Do you know how many unicorn I have had to kill in the last year alone?"

            "You were supposed to be more powerful now than ever before."

            Voldemort threw a hex at Harry, a hex which he narrowly dodged, "I am Harry, but the blood has left me cursed. It pulls at me in my sleep, and I feel guilt for killing them Harry, I truly do. Always the beautiful are the ones that must die."

            "Where is Ginny?"

            "Oh yes, the little girl you love."

            "If I beat you, she must be released to Hogwarts immediately. Alone."

            "Oh she will be alone, because if you beat me, then I will also be killing you."

            "Fine, I really don't care anymore, I just want to end it."

            "Right, but you will not be beating me boy, your still brand new, I've been around for a good hundred years or so."

            "Right, whatever you say…" Harry rolled his eyes. Clearly Voldemort was stalling this was too annoying for words. "Excera Lexcow"

            Voldemort put up a shield, the spell was powerful enough though to still knock him to his feet. "You don't like playing do you boy? Fine, be stubborn…Just like your father."

            "DON'T INSULT MY FATHER." Harry shook with rage as he began whipping his wand hexing and blocking spells from Voldemort. Green lights flashed and then blue. What was happening outside of the room neither of them could know? Harry was tired, but not beaten. He knew that as long as Voldemort kept up, so could he. Time had no use here and passed as quickly as the curses. Harry would know nothing of Hagrid arriving with several Giants, or of Dumbledore dueling several wizards, or of the fate of any of his friends. Harry could not worry about the outside world right now.

            Voldemort pulled up as Harry dodged behind a couch to avoid a rather nasty hex. "Tell me Potter, why do you always wind up hiding from me? I am just an old man." Voldemort was rather convincing seeing how he was badly winded.

            Harry stood up, "No, you are much worse than that. Do you realize that you have not only destroyed my family, but so many other families? I don't care if you beat me, but I do care about what happens to my friends."

            "Oh, you are so noble Harry. I know you're not here for their happiness. You're here for your own. Or, well, you and Ginny's."

            "Didn't we go over this Tom? You've been keep her hostage just to lure me out of the castle. It worked. Congratulations. I am here, we already negotiated her freedom. All you have to do now is die."

            "Oh, but it won't be that simple Harry. For even once I am gone, my legend will continue, or should I be saying our legend. Because Harry, we are bound to each other. If you kill me, then I will also kill you. It's in our prophesy."

            Harry ran his hand through his hair, "You never heard the whole prophesy Tom."  
            "I've heard enough of it…" Said Voldemort, as he wondered if he really had heard enough of the prophesy to win the battle. Good, thought Harry, I've got him on the ropes. Strike now, while the iron is hot.

            Voldemort sensed someone's end coming, "Harry, you've never taken the time to understand me."

            "Funny, sociopath, murderer, madman, I think that's all I need to understand."

            "Join me Harry, join me and I will give you your parents back."

            Harry took a step back. The one thing in the world he desperately wanted. What Voldemort always said he could have if he joined him? But Harry now wondered how desperately he wanted them now. He would see them one day, along with Sirius. Now though, in the heat of the moment Harry realized they were right here with him. He didn't need any physical apparitions to prove anything to him. Some day, he would love to be with his family. But he had all the other family he needed here on Earth. The Weasley's making up a huge part of that family. Voldemort, like him obliviously always had craved a family. However, Harry had never stared an evil cult to create those bonds. "I'm sorry Voldemort, but no, I can't do that for you."

            "Then Harry I'm going to have to kill you, your too powerful for you own good. Besides, they will be finding Ginny any moment now. There really is no sense in keeping her now that I've got you." Voldemort exclaimed as he sent a curse over to where Harry was standing. Harry ducked, and it came close enough to blow his hair off his forehead.

            "What did it matter now, as long as Ginny was safe, all he needed to do now was kill Voldemort…?

            Meanwhile…

            Ginny could hear explosions and hexes going on throughout the manor from her door. She tried desperately to unlock it. This was the moment she had been clinging to for months; this was the end of the war. She needed to get out of this room. She threw herself against the door in one last final attempt to open it. Naturally, it was one second before she was going to slam into the door it would open. Ginny landed hard on the ground at a pair of rather familiar large feet.

            "Ginny?" Ron's voice was incredulous, "Hey Hermione, I found her, isn't it a riot, it was the first door I tried and everything."

            Hermione came rushing to Ron and Ginny's spot. Ginny was looking up at them but she couldn't make herself say anything for some reason. "Ron looks at her. She's in awfully bad shape. We need to get her out of here."

            Ron was in shock looking at his baby sister, "Yeah, let's just grab Harry."

            "Harry, Ron you know we can't, he's got something to do, come on help me lift her. If we go around the back we can avoid the giants fighting, we'll just have to dodge the curses." The she looked at Ron, and Ginny was thinking, come on Hermione; we are not going to ditch Harry now. "Ron, how can we possible help him now?"

            Ginny popped up, "Where is he?"

            Ron grabbed her by the hands and smothered her in a bear hug, "You're not in any condition to go running after Harry, Hermione take her out like you said, and I'll meet up with you later."

            Hermione looked resigned to do so but Ginny had other ideas, "To hell with that. I know better than anybody what Voldemort is going to try on Harry, I've got to be there." Ginny broke from Ron's embrace and ran as fast as her sprained ankle could carry her to Voldemort's chambers with Ron and Hermione in tow.

            Quickly she was there and banging on the door. She went to open it and was sent three feet into the air. It was sealed, so she just ran and started banging on the door, "Harry, Harry, it's me Ginny, let me in."

            Harry was just about to send a hex when he heard the banging. "Harry, Harry, it's me Ginny, let me in." Harry was shocked, why hadn't they taken her outside, away from here?

            Voldemort cracked a demented smile, "Oh yes Ginevra, why don't you join us…" as he flicked his wand and she appeared in front of the door.

            Ron and Hermione arrived just in time to watch Ginny dissolve into the door. Ron ran forward but was sent back several feet.  "Hermione, what are we going to do?"

            "Ron, the question should be what's going on in there." Hermione said as more footsteps could be heard behind her.

            "Well well… look who we have here: A Weasley and a Mudblood! What fun!" It was Belltrix Lestrange

 and a couple of other Deatheaters.

            Ron gulped and looked at Hermione, "Why me? Why couldn't I have been born to a normal family with no ties to wizards?"

            Sorry I took so long to update. Thanks for reading, part II coming soon! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Part II

Ginevra called Ginny

Part II-

Ginny felt herself mentally flinch even at the sight of Voldemort. Being in the same room as him was absolutely last on the list of things she wanted. However, Harry was in the room as well, and he was number one of her list, so they crossed each other out in a sense and she would just have to deal. Harry needed her.

"Ginny, why are you here?" Harry was clearly shocked to see her, "Why didn't whoever found you take you back to the school?"

Ginny was impatient to deal with him, when would he and everyone else realize she could look out for herself? "FOUND ME? Harry, I broke out of my room and landed on my brother's feet?"

"And Ron let you…" He was assuming things.

"No, actually I thought for myself for once!"

A cold, high voice murmured, "Is there trouble in Paradise?"

Harry and Ginny froze, they had completely forgotten that the evil they had been discussing her avoiding was actually in the room.

"Ginevra," said Voldemort softly and he went to place a hand on her shoulder and suddenly thought better of it, "Clearly he doesn't want you here, and neither do I."

Harry was outraged, "You're the one who let her come in, and you sealed the door in the first place!"

"I did nothing of the sort Ginny dear," Voldemort's voice became the consistency of oil mixed with gravel, Harry said it now, he was trying to convince her he was human.

Harry was about to say something when, "STOP IT TOM! I know what you're trying to do, you cannot try now to convince me to have compassion for you. You see now that you have no chance in hell of surviving, so what are you trying? You're trying to get me to spare you, nice, but it's not going to happen."

Voldemort took a step back. Unnecessary movements from him were so unusual, so unnatural. Then again, there was nothing natural about this man, not anymore.

"Fine Potter, you want to die first? Or would you like the little lady to?"

Ginny sent a Bat Boogey hex towards a completely unsuspecting Voldemort. In his mind, in his strange twisted backwards sense of rational manners, a lady never made the first move on him in a duel, at least not successfully.

"Fine Weasley, I am going to kill him and have you here to bear witness to the victory of the greatest sorcerer of all time."

"Oh I'll be witnessing it, but it a shame you won't be able to."

Harry would have married her on the spot.

Once again, hexes flew in every which direction with Ginny crouched in a corner, she desperately wanted to join, but she saw now, that it wasn't her fight, it was Harry's, and Harry needed her here, but he did not need her help. As she was lost in thought, a piece of furniture came hurtling toward her, and sprawled out on the floor just in time to miss it as it smashed into a million pieces above her and landed on her.

"Sorry Potter, playing fair really isn't one of my better traits," Voldemort said without any apology in his voice.

"Really," Harry asked in a falsetto voice, "I'm glad you said something, I never would have picked up on that."

"Face it Potter, we're equals, if we join forces now, I'm sure we could come to some agreement..."

Harry stopped in his tracks, compromise, COMPROMISE? Since when had Voldemort ever wanted that? Since when has that been in his vocabulary? "The only agreement I want is your corpse, stone cold, six feet under," then Harry smirked, "And one inch just for good measure."

Voldemort hurled another curse in frustration and Harry dodged it just in time. Ginny however, had not even seen it coming. It took her completely by surprise, and with a faint sigh, she slumped down against the wall, taking her last breaths with dignity. The candle light in the room flickered and went out and a warm draft rushed through the room and disappeared as quickly as it had come. Harry looked back and saw that she was gone. Physically gone, the spot where she had been was now only a empty spot on beaten floorboards.

"TOM! What have you done?" Harry was livid as he processed the information.  
Voldemort was just as befuddled. "Well, she should be dead on the floor with her eyes open, that's how all the others have reacted to that curse, at least your father did…"

"I AM NOT KIDDING RIDDLE! What have you done with her?" Harry was in disbelief.

"ME? My dead boy, why must you assume I swept young Gin-kin off her feet, literally?"  
"Because you cursed her! Where is she?"

"I should be asking you, whenever it comes to you and me boy, let's face it, everything goes haywire, pear shaped, ass backwards!"

Harry showed as much emotion as he dared, "Why did you do it? She was the last thing I had, the last thing I…loved." Everything became clear all too fast; he should have shoved her right back out the door the minute she appeared. He didn't need her here to help him fight, he needed her for after.

"Bingo, you always do fall into my traps, you foolish people who love."

"LOVE IS NOT FOOLISH!" Harry burst out in spite of himself.

"Oh, but it is, anything that can stir such emotions in you surely is."

"I would rather die having loved then never have loved at all and become you."

"I think you may get your wish."

Harry looked down to the old, dusty floorboards. Harry thought he would cry if this ever happened, but no. It wasn't like the pain he felt when Sirius died, it was different; it was cold. Actually that's all it was, a cold; a deep, penetrating, numbing cold. He was now indifferent to all else now. He looked up, directly and defiantly into those cold, piercing red eyes. Those red eyes however, were singing a different tune.

Harry felt drained, he had nothing left, yet there was still-something burning inside of him. "Tom, you know what this all is going to come down to, don't you?"

Voldemort was taken aback. "No actually, I can't say that I do, but I would absolutely _love_ for you to enlighten me."

"Oh, I will" said Harry so faintly Voldemort leaned forward a fraction of a millimeter to hear.

SLAM! Physically plowing Voldemort over, Harry stopped. This was not the usual style. He had never gotten this fight from Voldemort before.

Harry found himself no longer afraid, no longer weak. He was strong and brave. Voldemort was acting weak.

"Harry cut it out, play fair!" Voldemort had a faint color on his cheeks.

"What? I'm always telling you that. I am sick of playing fair, I've always played fair against you, and it's all over now. You have or have tried to take away everything I have ever loved-"

"-cut it out Harry! Just hex me, come on, enough of this ridiculous love talk."

"And everyone-"

"I really didn't think it would bother you that much," why was Voldemort behaving this way?

"BOTHER ME? I LOVED THOSE PEOPLE," Something was clicking. "I LOVED THEM. THEY LOVED ME. SOME OF THEM EVEN ENOUGH TO DIE FOR ME! AT YOUR HANDS! WHAT HAVE YOU GO TO SAY TO THAT?"

"What can I say? Look at all those ridiculous fools you killed themselves all in the name of LOVE!"

"Do you love nothing Tom?"

Voldemort said nothing.

"People died for me Tom, I can't just lie done and let you kill me. Let them have sacrificed themselves for nothing? That is a poor way to pay them back."

"You fool, people have loved me! People have died for me because they _loved me!" _

"No, they did not love you. They feared you. They died for you because you brainwashed them, or feared you, or a combination of both."

"You took away my Godfather, a brilliant man, who suffered for that last part of his life because of your deception."

No reply.

"You took away my father… a man I never knew!"

"You weren't missing much boy; he was just a pile of talent with useless brains!"

"MAYBE TO YOU TOM, BUT HE WAS MY FATHER, and I loved him, and he loved me."

Voldemort was no longer looking in Harry's eyes. Again, nothing was said in reply or defense. Clearly, Harry was hitting a nerve.

"Again, I'm going to ask you, don't you love anyone?"

Voldemort tried to laugh, and failed miserably.

"Not even yourself?"

No response, except for a stone cold glare in Harry's direction, but not into his eyes. The self loathing was in pools dripping down his eyes. Harry, despite himself, was feeling some remorse for a man who never knew love.

"You killed my mother, right in front of me Tom." Harry said it more as a fact than an accusation.

"Let's not bring our mother's into this Harry." Voldemort said harshly, meeting Harry's glance. Voldemort suddenly appeared much paler (if possible), much older, much weaker. He even appeared to be trembling.

-AaaCHHOOOO! Voldemort sneezed, ok, Harry thought to himself, the man was not trembling, but there were at least two unguarded tears.

"You never knew your mother, did you Tom?"

"You know that answer to that."

"I never knew mine either, isn't that a strange coincidence?" Sarcasm, go figure, now, of all times, Harry would find himself, dead on the inside and all his emotions replaced with cynicism and sarcasm.

Voldemort said nothing.

"She never told you she loved you did she?"

"No, I never needed her to."

"Oh I beg to differ; I think that would have been exactly the medicine to cure the poison that rages within you."

Once again, nothing was said by Voldemort.

"You always talk about, how much we share, how intertwined we are."

Voldemort saw his way out of talking about love and went for the offensive. "We are, you die, I die, or at least a part of me does. The part I really don't need."

"I think you do need it Tom, more than you'll ever know."

"Need what?" Voldemort knew.

"You know what my mother's last words to me were, remember, they were your downfall after all?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She said-"

"-Potter, look, you're on FIRE!" Voldemort said, moving his wand quickly to catch Harry's robes on fire.

Harry paid no mind, "I love you Harry, and she kissed my forehead." A blinding light sheathed the room and a roaring screech went through Harry but he continued, "And that is what finished you off, I can remember it now Tom. You came over me, as usual, you overlooked the power of love," Voldemort was on his knees, screaming and surrounded in a blinding green light. Harry felt a strange sensation, like a cords ripping out of him, as if his very nerves were being pulled from him. Then it was over, the cord had been cut, the snakes conjoined for so long, were now separate.

The light was gone as quickly as it had come. Voldemort was still on his knees, panting for breath, but not yet begging for mercy. Harry was still considering what actually had just happened. "Are you supposed to be dead?"

"You'll soon learn there is nothing worse than death, and I am not dead, for I cannot die." Voldemort said as he stood up.

"I would rather die and know love than know everything but."

"Well that is where we branch off my boy!" Voldemort was furious, "I don't know how you managed that, but you will pay for it."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you are a fool for loving, and it is time you all learned a lesson for this nonsense."

Then there was nothing. Then empty threat was still ringing in the air. Voldemort was still panting. Harry was standing over him, he was unsure of what was to come next.

Harry dodged as Voldemort suddenly sent a curse towards him, and Harry, out of instinct, sent a counter-curse his way. "_Avada Kedavra!_"And it hit. Then Voldemort's expression changed and he murmured a soft, "Oh!" and then sank back down to his knees. A violent scream erupted from deep within his lungs and an eerie red light plunged through his chest, catching the now panicked figure even more by surprise. Harry himself was unsure of what was happening. Till the old man dropped face first onto the old Oak floorboards.

The now stone cold body of Tom Riddle was laid out before Harry. For a fleeting moment Harry felt triumph which was quickly replaced with compassion and sympathy for a man he never knew; only knew he had to kill. Harry found he had sympathy for a man who could never love, because that man had never been loved. Then he felt anger at himself, he was feeling bad for killing a man who had killed all the people he had ever loved. It was such a strange and tragic moment. Harry began crying, unsure of what he was actually feeling and how it should be shown, so he gave up, he may have won the battle, but as far as he was concerned, he lost the war. Everything that really mattered to him seemed so far gone. Harry picked up Tom's wand and placed it inside his robes along with his own. The door behind him suddenly sprang open, and Hermione and Ron rushed to Harry's side. Harry gave up, they would take care of him, and Harry closed his eyes, hoping never to open them again.

Sorry I've made you all wait so long, thank you all so much for your reviews and please keep them up. I really do appreciate them. This story's final outcome may be looking a bit bleak; but it ain't over, till it's over baby!


End file.
